


The Tiny Blocker

by Panda77777



Series: The Family Smith [2]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda77777/pseuds/Panda77777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revisit to the Special Gift AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiny Blocker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howlingmary79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingmary79/gifts).



"Shush Temp” Holding a hand over his husbands mouth “Maybe she’ll go back to sleep!”

“We can’t leave her to cry John” As another scream rips through the bedroom.

“Temp don’t you dare go into her; you know what Momma B said!”

“I know what Momma said, but I can’t leave her like this” Listening he can still hear her sodding.

“See, she’s going back to sleep. Hmmm now where were we?” They had been in the middle of quiet; well they thought they were being quiet lovemaking.  But for the last week every time they tried to get intimate their 10 month old daughter would wake and start to cry.  Maybe she knew what they were up too! At this rate she was destined to be an only child, because every time see cried Face would go to her and this would then lead to him bring her back to their bed to sleep.   So this morning at breakfast they had asked Momma B what to do….

_“You have to leave her to cry, I know it will be hard Templeton but you have to fight your maternal instincts.  She’s testing you, she cry’s you run. Why do you think my Scooter is an only child?”_

_“Momma I don’t think they need to hear this” as B.A. shifts uncomfortably in his seat._

_“His father, god rest his soul, so he could get his sleep would bring our little scooter into our bed and then when he was three we went through the monster in the closet faze. Oh that went on till he was about five.”_

_“Momma”_

_“Oh hush Scooter, nothing to be a shamed of! So you see you have to let her cry, she’ll soon release you’re not going to run to her every five minute.”_

_“Oh B.A. I’ll protect you from that mean old monster.”_

_“Shut up fool!”_

_“Bosco”_

_"_ _Sorry Momma”_

So tonight Hannibal had decided that they were going to try Momma’s advice.

Silence “See all quiet” As he pins Face below him and starts to devour his neck yet again.

“Mama”

Face moves suddenly leaving Hannibal kissing the pillow. “Lieutenant, you will not go in there!”

“Mama”

"You can’t order me where my daughter is concerned!”

“She’s my daughter as well; look I’ll go in there. If you go you’re only bring her back into bed with us.”

Getting out of bed he slips on sleep shorts, sighing to himself who needs contraception when you have a ten month old child.

Peering round the nursery door he can see their daughter standing with the aid of the cot.

“Mama”

“No, you’ve got me instead”

“Dada” as she holds up her hands to be picked up.

“Oh no, not tonight I’ve got unfinished plans with your mother so you young lady are going to sleep.”

“Mama, Dada”

No he was going to resist this, he was a hardened Ranger, he had been tortured for information, scared many a new recruit and he was not going to give into his daughter, who was stood there with tears streaming down her face, holding her arms up to him. No, he could do this, but maybe she was wet, maybe he should check. Yes that was the problem.

“How’s it going in there, do you need any help?”

“Mama”

“Face go back to bed, I’ll be with you in a minute. I’m just going to change her.”

Lifting her out of the cot he carries her over to the changing mat and changes here nappy.

“Now will you go to sleep or do I need to order you!”

“You can’t order her either”

“Face I told you to go back to bed….. Now you little lady are going to sleep” As he tries to but her back into the cot she clings to his neck.  Lifting her back out he takes her over the rocking chair, he’s seen Face do this to get her to go to sleep, so sitting in chair he beings to rock.

******

Where the hell was he, as Face looks at the clock again!  It must have been about half an hour since Hannibal had gone to check on their daughter.  It was no good he had to go find him.  Opening the nursery door he can’t believe his eyes, there was Hannibal and their daughter fast asleep in the rocking chair.

Tiptoeing over his lifts her out of Hannibal’s arms, she fusses slightly as he places her back into the cot.  Now what to do about his husband!  The mood had been definitely killed, so picking up a nearby throw he places it over his sleeping husband, places a kiss on his forehead and goes back to bed.

She was old enough that she didn’t need him now, maybe her Nanna or Uncles would like a sleepover.   He knew Murdock would be up for it.  Stretching out in the big bed he yawns, yeah he’ll talk to them tomorrow.

 


End file.
